


[Podfic] Like Glass

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of entangled_now's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Sam wakes up on the bathroom floor.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Like Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Glass: part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21112) by entangled_now. 



**Title:** Like Glass

  
**Pairing:** Sam/Gabriel (hinted Dean/Castiel)

  
**Rating:** R

  
**Warnings:** dark themes, blood

  
**Length:** 54 minutes 21 seconds

  
**text on LJ**[part 1](http://libraryofsol.livejournal.com/130758.html) [part 2](http://community.livejournal.com/libraryofsol/130903.html)

  
**download** [ as an mp3 or mp4b from the audioarchive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013031801.zip) OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka <3) (98.8MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/like%20glass%20-%20written%20by%20entangled_now.mp3)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
